


Creep

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dean is a singer, Explicit Sexual Content, Guitarist Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Music, Musicians, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean gets the lead singer gig with his favorite group, he's walking on air. And it doesn't hurt a bit that he has a mad crush on the leader of the group. Cas may be a flirt, but when Dean gets actual feelings for Cas, it might be the worst thing ever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 49
Kudos: 173
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY contribution to the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020. There isn't any art, because my artist had to drop out. The mods encouraged me to post this anyway. So here it is, strange as it is, I hope you forgive the lack of art, and enjoy the story.  
> I need to thank my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean was nervous. He paced the room like a caged bear. This audition meant so much to him, he just couldn’t blow it.

The door opened and someone said his name, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He took a deep breath, following the woman down the hall. They turned a corner, then Dean was standing in front of the three people he wanted to impress more than anything in his life.

First there was Benny LaFitte, the bass guitarist, the Cajun was like a big teddy bear. He smiled at Dean.

Next, there was Charlie Bradbury. She was the drummer, a fiery little redhead with an attitude to match. She eyed Dean with a smirk.

And then there was Cas Novak. He was the founder of the group, the rhythm guitarist and the most drop dead gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. Cas was sitting back on the couch, looking completely bored.

“This is Dean Winchester.” The woman who led him here turned and left the room.

Benny stood up. “So, you’re a singer.”

Dean grinned. “I like to think so, yeah.”

Benny looked at Cas. Cas nodded, standing up and walking to his amp. He grabbed his guitar, plugging it in. Charlie went to sit at her drums. Benny plugged his guitar in. “Let’s hear what you can do. What song do you want?”

“Wrecking Ball?” 

Cas nodded. He began to count, “One, two, three, four…” 

The music began. Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

_ We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain _

_ We jumped, never asking why _

_ We kissed, I fell under your spell _

_ A love no one could deny _

_ Don't you ever say I just walked away _

_ I will always want you _

_ I can't live a lie, running for my life _

_ I will always want you _

_ I came in like a wrecking ball _

_ I never hit so hard in love _

_ All I wanted was to break your walls _

_ All you ever did was break me _

_ Yeah, you wreck me _

Benny inclined his head towards Dean, smiling at Cas. Cas returned the smile. Dean didn’t see any of it because he had his eyes closed. 

Once the song was over, Dean opened his eyes. He looked around, the entire group was smiling. That went a long way to relieve his tension.

Cas looked at him, almost smirking. “How about Sounds Of Someday? You know that one?”

Dean grinned. “Of course. I know all your songs.”

_ All gone is here today _

_ Finding room to breathe _

_ Go on beyond your way _

_ And see _

_ And though the sounds of someday _

_ May be home _

_ And though the sounds of someday _

_ May be home _

Dean finished the song. He looked at Cas. Cas nodded. 

“Just got one more question… are you gay?”

Dean knew every member of the group was gay. It was important to Cas that it stay that way. Cas was out and proud, and he wanted the group to be a good representation of that.

Dean grinned. “I’m bi.”

“Looks like we found our singer.”

Dean’s heart jumped into his throat. “Really?”

Benny unplugged his amp. “You got a real nice voice,  _ cher _ . It’s a good fit.”

Dean couldn’t really believe it. He was the new singer for Creep.

Creep had been Dean’s favorite group ever since he heard them play that first song, in a small downtown gay bar. They became more and more popular, getting better gigs. They got a recording contract and cut a record that was fairly popular. 

Then their singer, Mick, overdosed. He went into rehab, quitting the band in order to maintain his sobriety. That is what started the search for a new singer. 

Dean never really thought he stood a chance, but he had to try or he’d never forgive himself.

The fact that he had been crushing on Cas Novak since that first night he’d seen them perform was a big factor.

They sat around, drinking beer and talking. The group had a lot of questions for Dean, like had he ever sung professionally before, what he’d been doing for a living, was he in a relationship.

Dean had never sung professionally, but people kept telling he had a good voice, to consider going pro. He’d been working as a tow truck driver, occasionally as a mechanic.

And no relationship. 

He glanced shyly at Cas, who squinted at him, raising one eyebrow. Dean quickly looked away. The last thing he needed was to pop a boner.

They set up a time to get together to practice. Benny stood up, saying he was going home to get some sleep. Charlie was going to see her girlfriend. Dean stood up, figuring he’d go home.

Cas walked up to him. “Want to go get another beer?”

Dean got butterflies in his stomach. “Sure!”

Cas walked out with Dean trailing behind. They walked out onto the street. Two doors down was a bar. Cas led Dean inside, going to a booth. As they sat, a waitress walked up.

“Hey, Cas. Who’s this?”

“Meg, meet Dean. He’s our new singer.”

Meg looked him up and down with one eyebrow arched. “He’s cute.”

Cas grinned. “Down girl. Bring us some beer and cool your jets,”

Meg turned and walked away.

Dean watched her. “She’s really something.”

Cas grunted. “Don’t even think about it. She’d eat you for lunch and spit your bones in the alley.”

Dean chuckled. “That, I believe. Not my type anyway.”

Cas looked at him. “And what exactly is your type?”   
“I lean towards men.”

Cas pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his jacket, fished one out and lit it, taking a long drag. “That’s interesting.”

“Can you smoke in here? I thought it was illegal.”

Cas took another drag. “Only if I get caught.”

Meg brought their beers.

They discussed music, of course. They had similar tastes in bands. The conversation drifted to cars. Dean told Cas about his baby, a ‘67 Chevy Impala. Cas was impressed. He drove a hog, a 1940 Indian Chief, completely restored with vintage parts. Dean was practically drooling.

“I’ll take you for a ride soon.”

Dean grinned. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

Cas smiled. “I always keep my word.”

Dean glanced at his watch, shocked at how late it was. 

“I gotta get home. My little brother will think I died.”

Cas nodded. He pulled out a wad of bills, peeled some off and toss them on the table. They walked out. Dean said goodnight. 

Dean felt like he was walking on air all the way to his car. He couldn’t wait to tell Sam that he was the new singer for Creep. Sam wasn’t exactly a fan, but he knew how much Dean loved them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean threw open the door to the apartment, yelling for Sam. Sam walked out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand. 

“Why are you yelling?”

Dean closed the door behind him. “Sam, I got it!”

“Got what?”

Dean was beaming. “You are looking at the new singer for Creep!”

Sam took a bite of his apple. “Sure I am. What’s really going on?”

Dean stood there, his smile fading. “Damn it, Sam, I’m telling the truth. I tried out, they liked me, I got the gig! I’m Creep’s new singer.”

Sam looked skeptical. “Really?”

Dean sat on the couch. “Really! Jesus, Sam, why are you being such a bitch about my news?”   
Sam sat down next to him. “It’s just a little hard to believe. But hey, that’s great! When do you start?”

Dean looked thoughtful. “We’ve got rehearsal tomorrow afternoon. Fuck! I’ve got to call Bobby, tell him the news.”

Sam took another bite of his apple. “Are you going to quit your job? How are you going to pay the bills? How much does this gig pay?”

Dean looked a little sick. “I... I never asked. Fuck! I was so excited, money never entered my mind. Damn it! I’m an idiot.”

Sam laughed. “In general, yeah you are. I can understand why you forgot about everything else. You were in the presence of the all-mighty Cas Novak. You were too busy creaming your jeans to think about money.”

Dean frowned. “Shut your mouth, bitch. I was just excited, okay?”

Sam got up, walking back to the kitchen and laughing.

Dean didn’t know if he could call Cas to ask about money. It seemed massively uncool. He called Bobby instead.

“Bobby? Dean. Uh, I can’t come in tomorrow. I’ve… uh, something came up.”

He listened to Bobby bitch for a minute. 

“Yeah, I know, I’ll make it up next week. Thanks, Bobby.”

He hung up the phone, sat back with a sigh. He felt like a complete idiot.

The next morning, he got a text from Cas telling him what time rehearsal was. It had been moved up an hour because Benny had somewhere to be. 

Dean had breakfast, showered and was trying to figure out what to wear, when Sam walked in. He sat on the bed. 

“Listen, De, I’ve been thinking. I want to go to Stanford. I’ve been accepted, with a full ride.”

Dean stopped looking at clothes and sat next to him.

“Stanford… that’s clear across the country, Sam.”

“I know, but it’s time for me to stand on my own two feet. I want to go. Just tell me you’re happy for me, please.”

Dean felt anything but happy, but this was Sam. “I’m happy for you, kid. I’m just shocked.”

Sam grinned at him. “I understand, but it’s a good opportunity for me.”

Dean ruffled Sam’s hair, then stood up to finish getting dressed. 

On the way to rehearsal, he thought about Sam leaving. It made him sad, but he knew it was for the best. Sam deserved his shot at the future he wanted.

Still, the idea that Sam was moving across the country in just three short months was hard for him to come to terms with.

When he walked into the large empty office space they used for rehearsals, Benny was talking to a couple of guys he didn’t recognize. Charlie was doing something on her phone, and Cas was sprawled out on a couch in the corner with his guitar. Dean walked over to him.

Cas looked up with a smile. “Dean! Cop a squat. I’ve got some papers for you to sign.”

Dean sat, watching as Cas leaned over and grab a few papers off the floor. He handed them to Dean.

“This is the contract. It says you get a quarter of all money we make. Less expenses of course. Sign here.”

Dean took the offered pen and signed. Cas handed him an envelope. Inside, Dean counted out five thousand dollars. He looked up at Cas in surprise.

Cas smiled. “It’s your signing bonus. We get that you can’t just quit your job and have nothing to live on until our next paying gig.”

That took a load off Dean’s mind. “Thanks, Cas. This will come in handy.” He shoved the envelope in his jacket.

When Benny ended his conversation with the two guys, Cas called them over.

“Guys, meet our new singer, Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Jesse and Cesar.”

Dean smiled and said hello.

“Jesse and Cesar are our roadies… gofers, whatever.”

Jesse grinned. “I got your ‘gofer’ right here, buddy.” He grabbed his crotch, both Dean and Cas laughed.

Cas stood up. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road. We’ve got less than two weeks until Pride, and since we’re the main act, we need to get everything tight.” He reached for a piece of paper, handing it to Dean. It was a list of songs.

“This is the line up.” Dean nodded. 

Everyone got their instruments. The first strains of  _ ‘Take Your Mama Out Tonight’ _ began. Dean walked up to the mic, grabbing it.

_ When you grow up, livin' like a good boy oughta _

_ And your mama, takes a shine to her best son _

_ Something different, all the girls they seem to like you _

_ Cause you're handsome, like to talk and a whole lot of fun _

Four songs later, they took a break. Benny grinned at him. “Sounding good,  _ cher _ .” Charlie nodded her agreement.

Cas sat on the couch, his legs falling far apart. Dean glanced at his crotch, then drug his eyes up. When they got to Cas’ eyes, Cas was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

“See anything you like there, cowboy?”

Dean blushed. “Uh… I mean… sorry…”

Cas laughed merrily. “Forget it. You sounded great.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Thanks.”

The break consisted of drinking coffee, sitting around talking about pretty much nothing and discussing Pride.

Dean had gone to Pride for the first time last year. He’d had a blast, getting pretty drunk and hooking up with a guy he never saw again. Never even got his name. 

They rehearsed for another couple of hours. When they changed some things up, Dean kept his mouth shut. He didn’t feel like he was entitled to an opinion because he was so new to the group.

Four o’clock rolled around, the time that Benny had to leave. Charlie left to do some shopping, Jesse and Cesar went home. Dean had learned that they were together.

That left Dean and Cas. Cas was packing up his guitar. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Cas looked up at him. “Want to get some dinner?”

Of course Dean wanted to get dinner with him! He tried to sound nonchalant about it. 

“Sure.”

Cas laughed. “Don’t sound so enthusiastic about it.”

Dean blushed again. “Sorry! I mean I’d love to grab dinner with you.”

Cas laughed even harder. “Fuck, you’re adorable when you blush.”

Dean frowned. “Shut your mouth.”

Cas winked at him. “Make me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Was Cas actually  _ flirting _ with him? Surely not. 

He smiled. Cas put his guitar in the case, turning to him. “So, what do you like to eat?”

“I’ll eat anything.”

Cas grinned again. “Oh  _ really _ ? Good to know.”

Cas was definitely flirting. Dean almost swallowed his tongue.

Cas grabbed his helmet. “How about burgers and beer?”

Dean grinned. “Now you’re talking!”

They walked out. Cas headed for his bike, Dean turned towards his car.

“Where ya going? Come on, get on.” Cas waved his helmet at his bike.

Dean grinned and walked over. Cas handed him the helmet. Dean put it on, while Cas got another out of a saddlebag. 

“Told you I’d take you for a ride,”

Cas got on, Dean got on behind him. Dean grabbed the edge of the seat with both hands as Cas fired her up. Cas turned his head. “Hold on to me, Winchester!”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and they roared off.

Dean’s crotch was pressed against Cas’ ass, and he tried to ignore it, not entirely successfully.

Cas drove fast but safely. Dean tightened his hold on Cas, just because he wanted to, not because he didn’t feel safe.

Cas pulled the bike to the curb in front of a diner and cut the engine. Dean climbed off, taking off his helmet while Cas did the same. They went in the diner, Cas leading them to a booth.

A waitress brought menus, but Cas handed them back. “We’ll have two cheeseburgers with everything, a side of fries and two beers.”

“So, Dean, think you’re ready to perform in front of a crowd?”

Dean sighed. “I sure hope so. I guess we’ll see.”

Cas chuckled. “Pride is a bad place to freeze up.”

Dean nodded. He had a knot in his stomach. What if he did freeze? How could he know?

“Relax, Dean. I’m gonna help you.”

Dean took a breath. “Okay, Cas, how?”

Cas grinned. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Just then the beer arrived.

Cas took a long swallow. “So, Dean, are you inin a relationship?”

Dean sat down his glass, shaking his head. “Nope. Haven’t been in a relationship for a few years.”

“Why?”

That caught Dean up short. “Why? Uh, just haven’t met the right person, I guess.”

Cas leaned his chin on one hand. “Interesting. So, was your last relationship with a woman or a man?”

Dean took another swallow of his beer. “It was a man.”

Cas grinned. “Have you ever been in a relationship with a woman?”

Dean nodded. “In high school. I went out with this chick named Lisa for all four years.”

“What happened?”

Dean chuckled nervously. “What is this, Cas? You want my sexual history?”

Cas laughed. “No, Dean, just interested. You can ask me anything.”

Dean sat back, thinking. The burgers arrived, so they began to eat. The food was delicious.

When they were done, Dean looked at Cas. “So, Cas, are you in a relationship?”

Cas shook his head. “Nope.”

“Ever been?”

Cas shook his head again. “No, never.”

Dean thought that was interesting. “Why?”

Cas looked thoughtful. “Never met a man I wanted to be in one with.”

Dean thought about that.

Cas threw some money on the table. “Come on.”

Dean stood up. “Where are we going?”

Cas smiled. “You’ll see.”

Dean got on the bike, wrapping his arms around Cas. They roared down the street, turned a corner and pulled into a parking lot.

Dean climbed off the bike, looking at the neon sign. It read, “Shorty’s.”

Dean looked questioningly at Cas, who just grinned. Dean followed him inside.

A tall blonde guy behind the bar smiled when they came in. “Cas! Here to play?” The bartender was obviously British.

Cas grinned. “Sure am, and I brought a singer with me,”

Dean felt a little fear sink in his stomach. Cas walked to a stage, where a couple of men were sitting with guitars. 

Dean followed.

One of the guys said in another British accent, “Oi! Cas, who’s the mick?”

Cas grinned. “Mick, Ketch, meet Dean, He’s gonna sing.”

They eyed Dean, then nodded. Dean nodded. 

Cas turned to Dean. “I play with these guys when I get a chance. And this is how you find out how to work a crowd.” 

The bartender came on stage to sit behind the drums. Cas motioned his head towards him. “That’s Balth. So, what’s your poison?”

Mick said, “We were thinking about  _ The Weight.” _

Cas looked at Dean. “That okay with you?” Dean nodded. Cas picked up a guitar.

Mick and Ketch stood up with their guitars and took one mic, leaving the other for Cas and Dean. The first chords of the song started.

Dean closed his eyes and started to sing.

_ I pulled into Nazareth, was feelin' about half past dead _

_ I just need some place where I can lay my head _

_ "Hey, mister, can you tell me where a man might find a bed?" _

_ He just grinned and shook my hand, "no" was all he said _

He continued, with Cas, Mick and Ketch singing the chorus.

_ Take a load off Fanny _

_ Take a load for free _

_ Take a load off Fanny _

_ And (and, and) you put the load right on me _

_ (You put the load right on me) _

Dean opened his eyes, leaning towards Cas when he came close to sing the chorus. He was having the best time of his life. Well, outside of a bed anyway.

They worked their way through some of the Band, some Bob Seger, even two Rolling Stones songs. Dean was more pumped than he’d ever been in his life.

When the set was over, he was grinning like an idiot. He grabbed Cas in a tight hug.

Then he realized what he was doing. He let go of Cas with his face red.

Cas smiled at him. He winked. “Nice, Winchester,” and then left the stage.

Dean trailed after him, feeling embarrassed and foolish.

They got back on the bike, Cas driving Dean back to his car. When they got there, Dean jumped off and handed Cas the helmet.

Cas stood in front of him, smiling that smile… Then he grabbed Dean, pulling him into a kiss.

Dean stiffened, but then he melted into it. Cas’ lips were plush, perfect. He put his hands around Cas’ waist.

Cas broke the kiss as suddenly as he began it, turned and got on the bike. He started it and roared away, never saying a word.

Dean stood there, touching his lips… and feeling very confused. He got in his car and drove home, wondering what that was all about. 


	4. Chapter 4

Next rehearsal, Dean arrived early. Only Jesse and Cesar were there. They greeted him warmly.

Dean stood for a second, then said, “Can I ask you something? About Cas?”

They both stopped what they were doing. “Sure.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Does he, uh… flirt a lot?”

Both men laughed. “You could say that.” Jesse looked at Cesar.

Cesar added, “He’s the biggest flirt I ever knew. Love ‘em and leave ‘em, that’s Cas.”

Dean didn’t change expression but his heart fell. He should have known, Cas was like that with everyone. He wasn’t special at all. It was stupid of him to think he was.

Benny and Charlie arrived, with Cas shortly after. They got right to work.

Cas wanted to practice  _ Creep _ , which was their signature song. It was what they closed every show with.

They did it three times in a row, Cas being just a little dissatisfied with each one. Dean was frustrated. He was doing the best he could. Cas never said it was him that was the problem, but Dean felt like it was.

When Cas said he wanted to do it again, Dean said he needed something to drink, leaving the room. He grabbed a water out of the fridge, standing there drinking it. Cas walked in and took a water out as well.

“You okay, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, sure. I’m fine.”

Cas looked at him. “You don’t sound very sure of that.” 

Dean let his hurt and frustration get the best of him. “I’m doing the best I can, Cas! Maybe I’m not the right singer for you!”

Cas looked shocked. “Dean… there is nothing wrong with what you’re doing. I just want us to be perfect. You’re the right singer, never doubt that.”

Dean took a shuddering sigh. “Okay, Cas. I just… got frustrated.”

Cas put a hand on his shoulder. “I get that, but I swear you’re doing great.”

Dean finished his water, going back to the rehearsal room.

Benny and Charlie looked uncomfortable. Benny looked at him.

“Everything alright,  _ cher _ ?”

Dean nodded. “Everything’s fine.”

Cas came out, picking up his guitar. “Okay, Creep is good. What’s next?”

The rest of the rehearsal went off without a problem.

When they were done. Benny said they should all go for a drink.

Cas grinned. “Sounds good to me! First round is on me.”

They told Dean they were going to the Roadhouse. They walked out together. Cas headed for his bike.

“Want to ride with me, Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “I’ll take my car. Thanks.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, see you there.”

Dean walked to Baby, getting in. He sat there for a few minutes, tapping down his feelings. He knew he was stupid for thinking Cas was interested in him. He started the car and drove to the bar.

Dean walked in, looking around. They were at a table near the back. Everyone yelled at him to get over there. Dean went, grabbed a chair and ordered a shot and a beer.

Jesse and Benny went to play pool. Cas was cheerful, chatting with Charlie. Dean just drank. He ordered another shot.

Cas looked at him. “You okay, Dean?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” He downed the shot and signaled for another. He finished his beer. Cas watched him with a frown.

The evening wore on. Dean got drunk, then drunker. When Benny called it a night, Dean stood up, swaying. He grabbed the table to keep from falling. Cas jumped up, grabbing him by the arm.

“Let me go, Cas.”

Cas chuckled. “Don’t think so, Dean. You’re too drunk to drive.”

Dean tried to pull his arm away, but almost fell. “Let go of me! I can drive fine.”

Cas tightened his grip. “You are  _ not _ fine. I’m gonna get us a cab.” He kept his hold on Dean while he got out his phone and made the call. Then he guided Dean outside to wait.

When the cab pulled up, Cas turned to Dean, pointing his index finger at Dean.

“Do  _ not _ throw up in the cab!”

Dean snorted. “I don’t throw up.”

Cas shoved him in the cab, getting in beside him. Cas gave the driver his home address. Dean leaned back. He felt really angry. He turned to Cas.

“You… you’re just a no good flirt!”

Cas looked at him with a smirk. “Dean, what’s going on with you?”

Dean got really angry. “You flirted with me! You… you led me on! You… you fucking flirt!”

Cas had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. “Well, yeah, I did flirt with you.”

Dean huffed. “And that was… it was unfair! I’ve been in love with you for… for five fucking years! And you flirted with me. And… you don’t really like me. You fucking motherfucking flirt.”

The cab pulled to a stop in front of Cas’ house. The driver turned in his seat with an amused look. “That will be fourteen dollars.”

Cas handed him a twenty. “Keep the change.”

He got out, walking around to Dean’s door. “Dean, get out, we’re here.”

Dean struggled out of the cab on unsteady feet. He looked around. “Where are we? This isn’t where I live.”

Cas grabbed him by the arm, guiding him to the door. “It’s my place. Come on, grumpy.”

Dean tried to pull away, but only succeeded in almost falling down. He let Cas guide him inside with a deep and audible sigh.

Cas pulled him to the bedroom, pushing him to sit on the bed. He squatted down and took off Dean’s boots and socks. Dean watched him.

Cas stood him up, taking his pants off. Dean stood there without speaking, then Cas pushed him down. Dean moved up to the pillow, laid his head on it and promptly passed out.

Cas stood looking at him with a smile.

The first thing Dean was aware of was sunlight hurting his eyes. Then the headache hit. Dean groaned. He wanted to sit up, he had to piss like a racehorse. His stomach gave a lurch. He slowly sat up. There was a glass of water and four ibuprofen on the table next to the bed. He took them, drank the water and went to look for the bathroom.

It was right across the hall. He went in, pissed, then looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. He ran his hand through his hair, then went to find his pants.

When he walked to the kitchen, Cas was leaning against a counter with a cup of coffee. He held it out to Dean. Dean took it, swallowing a huge gulp.

“Thanks, Cas.”

Cas grinned at him. “You’re welcome.”

Dean tried to remember what happened, how he ended up here. He drank coffee, thinking. Then it all came back to him. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

“Look, Cas… I’m sorry.”

Cas smiled. “For what? Calling me a flirt repeatedly, or telling me you loved me?”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wanted to die. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten that drunk, saying those things to Cas.

“Cas, look, I was stinking drunk, okay? I didn’t know what I was saying. I’m sorry.”

Cas smirked. “Well, I am a hopeless flirt. But you can’t be in love with me, Dean.”

Dean felt his face getting hot. “Of course I’m not in love with you! Come on, Cas, that’s ridiculous.”

“Not yet, anyway. You hardly know me.”

Dean sighed. Of course Cas would make a joke about this. 

Cas sat down his cup, walking to Dean. He took Dean’s cup out of his hand and sat it down. He took Dean’s face in his hands to kiss him.

Dean just stood there, his body stiff. But then he couldn’t help it, he kissed Cas back. Cas’ lips were plush and warm, they felt perfect against Dean’s. Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips, while Cas slid his hands over Dean’s shoulders.

Cas broke the kiss. They stood there, looking into one another’s eyes.

“What was that?” Dean was afraid Cas was just messing with him.

“Where I come from, it’s called a kiss.”

Dean pulled away. “Very funny. You know what I mean, fucker.”

Cas sighed, walking back over to pick up his cup. 

“Look Dean, I like you. I know I’m a flirt, I know I have a reputation for one night stands, but frankly, that’s getting a little old. I’m kinda sick of it. I think I’m finally ready for a relationship.”

Dean blinked at him. “And… you want one… with  _ me _ ?”

Cas grinned. “You’re kind of dense, aren’t you?”

Dean frowned. “Ha ha, motherfucker. Very funny.”

“Shut up and kiss me” Cas pulled him close again.

The kissing was amazing. Dean was getting hard, and he could feel Cas was too. His mind was fuzzy, but he had one coherent thought. He broke away.

“Cas stop. We gotta stop.”

Cas looked confused. “Why?”

Dean took a step back. He needed space to let his mind function.

“If you’re serious about wanting a relationship, you know, with me… We need to slow it down. I’m not going to fall in bed with you, no matter how tempting that idea is.”

Cas sighed. “Is that how relationships work? No sex? Forget I said anything.”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t mean no sex ever. I just want to take it slow. You said it yourself, we hardly know each other, not really.”

Cas poured himself another cup of coffee. He stood leaning against the counter and took a sip.

“My favorite color is black. My favorite food is meat loaf like my mother made it. I like sci-fi books and action movies. There. You know more about me.”

Dean laughed. “Okay asshole. And I like long walks on the beach and frisky men. You know what I meant.”

Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head. “So, I guess we need to go on a date?”

Dean nodded. “That would be a good start.”

Cas walked back to Dean, taking his hand. “Dean Winchester, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner this evening?”

Dean laughed. “Why yes, Cas, I would love that.” 

Dean grabbed his jacket and phone. He called a cab. As he was leaving, he gave Cas a quick kiss. “See you at rehearsal.”

He went to pick up his car then went home. Sam was at the door with a bitchface when he got out of the car.

“Where the fuck have you been? I left like a million messages!”

Dean totally forgot to check his phone. “Yeah, sorry, I got drunk. Ended up crashing at a friend’s place. I didn’t check my phone.”

“Yeah, no kidding, Dean. So which friend were you with, cause I called all your friends and no one had seen you.” 

Dean sighed. “I was at Cas’.”

Sam’s eyes got big. “Cas? You spent the night with Cas?”

“Nothing happened, Sam. I was drunk, I passed out, end of story.”

Sam looked skeptical. Dean started to walk out of the living room. “I need a shower. Oh and I’ll be late tonight too.” 

He went to his room before Sam could say anything else.

He thought about what Cas said while he showered. He hoped Cas was being truthful, but he had no real way of knowing. Maybe that was what Cas did with everyone. As much as he wanted to start a relationship with the man he’d been crushing on for years, he also didn’t want to get his heart broken by him either.

Logically, he didn’t think Cas would screw with him since he was the singer for Creep. He kept going back and forth on it.

One thing he knew, it was going to be really hard to not have sex with him. Every molecule of his being wanted to fuck Cas. But if he did, he’d be a goner. Definitely headed to heartbreak city if Cas wasn’t serious.

He ate some lunch then got ready for rehearsal. Sam was reading in his bedroom, so Dean yelled that he was leaving. Thank goodness Sam didn’t say anything. He really didn’t want to tell him about dinner with Cas. 

Rehearsal went well. They worked on the song line-up for Pride. Dean knew all the words to each song, which made things go smoother. Cas winked at him a couple of times, but other than that he kept his distance. If any of the others noticed the winks they didn’t say anything.

They finally quit for the night around eight. Benny and Charlie said goodnight and left. Jesse and Cesar were cleaning up when Dean and Cas walked out.

When they got outside, Dean asked Cas where they were going to eat. 

Cas grinned. “My place.”

Dean started to object but Cas put his hands up.

“Hold on, Dean. I just want to cook for you. I’ll be a perfect gentleman, I swear. Unless of course…”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll meet you there.”

Dean pulled in the driveway behind Cas. He got out, following Cas inside. He was immediately hit with a wonderful aroma.

Cas grinned at the look on Dean’s face. “I started a pot of chili after you left. Just have to bake the cornbread and we can eat.”

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen, lifting the lid from the crock pot to take a whiff. He moaned at the smell. Cas popped the cornbread batter in the oven and set a timer. He got two beers. They sat on the couch.

They sipped their beer, talking about the rehearsal. When the timer went off, Cas went to get the cornbread out. Dean helped set the table.

The meal was delicious. Dean complimented Cas, saying he was surprised Cas could cook.

“See? You’re getting to know more about me all the time.”

Dean couldn’t argue with that.

“I’ll have to have you over soon. Meet Sammy. Show you I can cook too.”

Cas grinned. “I’d like that.”

True to his word, Cas was a gentleman. When Dean got up to leave, he gave Cas a kiss. It deepened, and all of a sudden Dean wasn’t that sure he wanted to leave. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas kissed Dean when he stood up. Dean leaned into it, sliding his hands around Cas’ waist. Cas pulled him close. Their mouths opened to play tongue tag. Dean felt it down to his toes.

Before he knew what was happening, he was back on the couch with Cas straddling him. They kissed with a desperation Dean had never experienced before. It was needy, hot and so erotic, Dean was lost in it.

Cas slid his hand under Dean’s shirt, finding a nipple. He played with it, pinching and running his finger around it. Dean moaned into his mouth, clutching at Cas’ ass. He was hard in his pants, so he rolled his hips against Cas’ for some relief. Cas moaned.

Cas pulled his face away, looking wild. “Dean...:”

Dean nodded. Cas pulled Dean’s shirt over his head and tossed it away. Dean pulled at Cas’ shirt until he got it off. They pressed their chests together, going back to a deep kiss.

Cas was as hard as Dean was. They rutted together, kissing like their lives depended on it. Dean mumbled, “Where’s the bed?” into Cas’ mouth.

Cas jumped up, grabbed Dean’s hands and pulled him up off the couch. He practically drug Dean to the bedroom, kissing him all the way. When they got to the bedroom, they both fumbled with their belts to get their pants off. Finally they had to stop kissing to achieve getting naked.

Cas pushed Dean on the bed then followed him down. Dean scooted up, putting his head on a pillow and spreading his legs for Cas. Cas settled between them.

Part of Dean’s brain was screaming at him that this was a terrible idea, but there wasn’t enough blood left there to do anything about it. All the blood was down south.

Cas moved over him, capturing his lips. When he did, his cock ran over Dean’s. It was like being struck by lightning. They both moaned. 

Cas began to kiss down his neck, pausing to suck a mark. Dean turned his head. He put his hands on Cas’ back, running them up and down, just to feel Cas, to know he was really there. Cas continued down to a nipple, sucking and nipping at it. Dean gasped, groaned… He wanted everything Cas would give him.

Cas sat back on his heels, looking down at him. Dean watched Cas’ eyes, taking in Dean’s body. 

“Jesus, you are beautiful. Dean, you’re gorgeous like this… naked… needy…”

Dean growled. “Yeah, I’m needy! Get in me!”

Cas laughed. “I had you pegged as a power bottom, good to see I was right.”

Dean made his best bitchface. “Yeah, ha ha motherfucker.”

Cas reached to the beside table, grabbing a condom and lube. Dean watched as Cas tore the condom package open with his teeth, then roll it onto his perfect cock. He poured lube on his hand, lubing up his cock, never taking his eyes off Dean. Dean lifted his legs. Cas used the extra lube to swipe over Dean’s hole, making Dean gasp.

“Ready, baby?”

Dean nodded, afraid to use his voice. Cas lined up, pushing in slowly.

There was the familiar flash of pain, settling into a burn. Cas continued to push in, slower than Dean wanted but he didn’t say anything.

Dean loved that burn, he loved the feeling of being opened to take a cock. The burn faded as Cas bottomed out. Cas waited for Dean to give him a sign that he was ready. Dean waited for a few seconds, just allowing himself to have that feeling of fullness, of finally having Cas inside him. He nodded.

Cas pulled back just a little, pushed back in. He pulled out further, pushed back in, then he pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside and thrust in hard.

Dean grunted, grabbing Cas’ ass to pull him in as far as possible. 

Then all bets were off. Cas set a hard pace, thrusting in hard, pulling back fast. Dean was moaning, saying Cas’ name over and over. 

Cas pulled out, grabbing Dean to flip him over onto his hands and knees, then thrust back in. Dean rocked back against him, with Cas’ hands holding his hips. It made Dean’s cock swing back and forth, dripping precum onto the bed. 

Dean’s entire being felt like it was on fire. It was so good, that feeling of Cas’ cock running over his rim, opening him up, running over his prostate… he was getting close without ever having a hand on his own dick.

Cas was grunting with every thrust. Dean could hear his name every once in a while. He was aware that he was saying Cas’ name too. 

He was going to cum. He clenched down on Cas’ cock as much as he could, listening to the gasp that it punched out of Cas. His balls tightened, then he came, hard. It seemed to last forever. He was yelling Cas’ name.

Cas held on to his hips, beginning to thrust even harder into him, completely losing his rhythm. Dean came back to himself in time to hear Cas say, “Fuck! Fuck!” and he knew Cas was coming too. This was the time where he dearly hated condoms. He wished he could feel Cas’ come filling him.

Cas pulled out, gasping for breath. He rocked back to watch Dean’s hole clenching around nothing. He pushed back in, hearing Dean moan, and kept up lazily fucking him until he got soft.

Dean turned on his side to look at Cas with a goofy smile.

Cas grinned back. “Well, that just happened.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, it did. It was kind of awesome.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “Yeah, it was.”

Dean scooted out of the wet spot, putting his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean and they went to sleep.

Dean woke up suddenly. He was still on Cas’ shoulder. He lifted his head to look at the clock, which read four-fifteen. He groaned, knowing Sam would pitch a fit.

Cas grumbled in his sleep. Dean kissed his temple. He knew he should get up and go home, but the effort that would take seemed overwhelming, so he didn’t. He figured he could deal with Sam when he went home in the morning.

Sam needed to realize that Dean was an adult. Sam was going off to college in just a few weeks, leaving Dean alone. As much as Dean wanted to not have to check in with Sam every time he stayed out all night, it also made him sad that he wouldn’t have to anymore.

Dean turned over with a sigh. Cas spooned up against his back. Dean smiled as he went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean woke up next, the sun was shining. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He was alone in the bed.  _ Cas’ bed. _ The full brunt of the night hit him. What the fuck had he done? He sat up, trying not to panic.

He thought about it. It had been amazing sex, there was no denying that, but what happened to him taking it slow? Apparently that flew out the window. 

He groaned again, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked around for his pants, found them and his boxers where they’d been tossed the night before. He pulled them on, going to the bathroom.

He took a piss, then looked at himself in the mirror. Great. He had a hickey on his neck. That was going to be hard to explain to Sam. He found his phone, checking messages.

There were two from Sam, angry because he hadn’t called or answered the text. He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

He ventured out to find Cas, who was in the kitchen. Cas offered him a cup of coffee, That felt familiar, from when he’d gotten too drunk to get home. He took it with a mumbled “Thanks”.

Cas had an amused look on his face that sort of pissed Dean off.

“What're you smirking at?”

Cas took a swallow of coffee. “You, actually. You look like you’re afraid your parents are going to discover you slept with a guy.”

Dean snorted. “Am not. I just… we were supposed to be taking it slow.”

Cas laughed. “I did take it slow at the start.”

Dean put his cup down. “I gotta find my shirt and get home.”

Cas looked a little concerned. “Dean… talk to me.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t know what to say, Cas. I told you I didn’t want to rush things. Taking things too fast always fucks things up. I… I was just weak.”

Cas walked up to stand in front of him. “Dean, you weren’t weak. We like each other. We’re both red-blooded males who like sex. It doesn’t have to ruin anything.”

Dean sighed. “I hope you’re right about that, but I still have to get going.”

He found his shirt in the living room, putting it on. Cas kissed him lightly, then he was out the door.

Apparently the universe loved him, because when he got home, Sam wasn’t there.

He set the coffee pot, then went to take a shower while it did its thing. He heard it ding when he got out.

He fixed some breakfast, sitting and thinking while he ate. The sex with Cas had been…  _ fantastic _ . Why did he feel so guilty about it? Cas was right, they were just two guys, guys who liked sex. Why was it such a big deal for him? 

Because he really liked Cas.  _ Really _ liked him. He needed this to be more than just a hook up, more than just sex between consenting adults.

When had that happened? This was more than a crush. He could kick himself. 

Cas Novak was known for his  _ love em and leave em _ attitude towards men. Known for random hook ups. Even when he ‘dated’ someone, it was only for a few weeks. 

He was just going to have to dial it back. Control himself, reel his feelings back in, take it down a thousand… the platitudes ran through his mind like a parade of crappiness.

He needed to get out of there before Sam came home. He dressed, wrote Sam a note,  _ ‘I’m fine, don’t hassle me, going to rehearsal’,  _ grabbed his phone and left. He sat in his car and called his friend Chuck.

Chuck Shurley was a writer. Not a very successful writer, but Dean liked his books. They’d met at a book signing, went for coffee, became friends. Chuck was older and usually had opinions about everything.

Chuck opened the door wearing an old, striped bathrobe, with only boxers underneath, his usual writing attire. Dean sat on the couch.

“So, what’s going on with you? You only come calling if you have a problem. Not that I mind that, understand.” Chuck poured himself a glass of cheap whiskey. He offered one to Dean. 

“No thanks. I’ve got… well, boy problems, for lack of a better word.”

Chuck smiled. “Tell Uncle Chuck all about it.”

Dean told him everything. Chuck drank his whiskey, then poured another.

“So, you really like this… Cas was it?”

Dean nodded.

“Seems to me,” Chuck sat back with a grin, “that you let your crush get the better of you. You had expectations, and Cas couldn’t live up to them. Reality is a bitch, Dean. Cas can’t possibly live up to your idealized views of him… hell, he doesn’t even know about them. Either you accept the real Cas, or you just forget about being with him. You got a good gig there, don’t ruin it by being a star-struck teenage girl.”

Dean knew Chuck was right. He had been acting like a teenager. He sighed, thanked Chuck and left to go to rehearsal. 

When he got to rehearsal, everyone was already there. Cas smiled and winked at him. He nodded. 

Rehearsal went well. They finalized the song list for Pride. Benny left, Charlie was texting on her phone, and Cas was walking toward him.

“Want to grab some dinner?”

Dean looked into those eyes. They were like falling in the ocean, or laying on your back and staring at the sky. He blinked and looked away before he went blind.

“I don’t think so.”

Cas raised one eyebrow, squinting at him. “Is something wrong?”

Dean sighed. “I just don’t think we should hang out anymore.”

Cas looked shocked. “Why? Did I do something wrong? I thought… I mean, we enjoyed ourselves last night. At least I thought we did.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong! And yeah, last night was good. I just… I just don’t think we should hang out.”

Cas stared at him for a bit, then turned around and left. Dean stood there, feeling like shit. He wouldn’t be surprised if Cas fired him. He felt utterly defeated.

When he walked into the apartment, Sam was sitting on the couch with his laptop. He looked up at Dean, opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again.

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “Nothing. Let it go, Sam.”

Sam stood up, looking angry. “What did Cas do? If he hurt you…”

Dean snapped at him. “He didn’t do anything! Just let it go, will ya?”

He went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Nothing looked even remotely good. He went to his room, Sam’s eyes following him.

He shut the door and threw himself on the bed. He wasn’t going to cry, damn it. He took deep breaths, rolling over on his side.

It was all turning to shit. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Sunday of Pride dawned bright. The sun was out, the birds were singing. 

And Dean felt like shit.

Cas had been cool to him all week. Of course, he had it coming, but it didn’t help matters that he wished he could take it back. He missed Cas… at least the Cas that was the amazing guy he’d slept with. 

Sam knew something was wrong but for once, he kept his mouth shut, for which Dean was grateful. 

Dean shimmied into his skinny jeans, topped that with a rainbow tie-dye t shirt and his boots. He grabbed a cup of coffee, gulping it down, nodding when Sam said he’d be in the crowd and left. They were all supposed to meet backstage early.

He found a place to park in a lot that was overcharging for parking and walked to the stage. He saw Benny first. Benny was wearing overalls with only one strap buttoned and no shirt. Dean gave him a thumbs up. Next came Charlie, wearing her butch armour… a baseball cap declaring  _ ‘love is love’ _ , skin tight jeans torn at the knee and a t shirt that read,  _ ‘Les-ho’  _ in rainbow letters. Dean smiled at her.

And then he saw Cas, and his heart jumped into his throat.

Cas was wearing skin tight booty shorts, a crop top that said  _ ‘Top looking for a bottom’ _ on it… and cowboy boots. He looked… good enough to eat.

Dean licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly dry. He grabbed a water out of a tub filled with ice, taking a long swallow.

When Cas saw him, he raised that one eyebrow, the one that drove Dean nuts, then let his eyes take a slow tour of Dean’s body, from top to bottom and back up again, with a long pause at Dean’s crotch. Dean got red, ducking his head.

Cas sauntered over. “You ready for your debut, Dean?”

Dean nodded, afraid to use his voice. 

They stared at each other. Cas’ eyes flicked down to Dean’s lips then back to his eyes.

At the exact same time, they both spoke.

“Dean…”

“Cas…”

Dean chuckled nervously. “You go first.”

Cas cleared his throat. “No, you go.”

Dean cleared his throat.

“No, Cas, please, say what you were going to say.”

Cas looked away, then back at Dean. “I miss you. I get that you wanted to take it slow, and we didn’t. But, well, I’m willing to take it slow if it means I get to be with you. If you don’t want to try, I’ll live with it, but…”

Dean almost fell to his knees with relief.

“Cas! Cas, I made a mistake. I want to be with you. I don’t want to take it slow. I was wrong.”

Cas stared at him for a moment, then grabbed Dean’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss… a deep,  _ I-love-you _ kind of kiss. Dean kissed back with every molecule of his being.

Charlie looked up from her phone. “Fucking finally.” Benny laughed.

The emcee announced them onstage.

Cas pulled away, grinning. “It’s time!”

They went onstage to loud cheers. Cas walked up to the mic.

“There’s been a lot of speculation about who was going to be our new singer. Well, wonder no more. Dean Winchester, come on!”

Dean walked out, up to Cas, his knees shaking. When he got to Cas, Cas kissed him. The crowd cheered, but Dean didn’t hear any of it. He kissed Cas back.

Benny started playing the beginning of the first song. Dean and Cas broke apart, Dean grabbed the mic by the stand, grinned and started to sing.

_ When you grow up, livin’ like a good boy oughta _

_ And your mama takes a shine to her best son _

The crowd went wild.

When he finished singing  _ Take Your Mama _ , there was applause, cheers, whistles. Cas took the mic. “Isn’t he great?”

The crowd cheered even louder.

Dean was floating on air.

The concert was a blast. The crowd loved them. Cas and Dean flirted the entire time. When Cas would move close to share the mic, they would rub against one another, or bump hips. Benny was laughing. Dean turned around once in awhile to look at Charlie, who was smiling. She winked at him once.

They worked their way through the songs. One of Dean’s favorites, Elton John’s  _ Think I’m Gonna Kill Myself _ , was met with wild cheers. 

Then it was time for the closing song. They always ended every concert with  _ Creep _ , by Radiohead. Dean could feel tears threatening to begin as he sang it. 

It was an especially emotional song for him. He always felt exactly like this, growing up. It was what made him pay attention to the band in the first place. 

_ I wish I was special _

_ You’re so fucking special _

_ But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo _

_ What the hell am I doing here? _

_ I don’t belong here _

_ I don’t care if it hurts _

_ I wanna have control _

_ I wanna perfect body _

_ I wanna perfect soul _

But now, he didn’t feel like that anymore. He was the lead singer for Creep. He had friends. But most of all, he had Cas. He looked at Cas, playing his guitar… Cas looked at him.

A single tear ran down his face.

Cas smiled at him, then he mouthed, “I love you.”

Dean smiled. “I love you too.”

The song ended to wild cheering. 

Dean walked to Cas. “Did you mean that?”

Cas smiled at him. “Yeah, I did. Did you mean it?”

Dean nodded, feeling more tears spill onto his cheeks. “I did. I do.”

Cas kissed him. Neither of them heard the cat calls and whistles.

They were in their own little world.

They lived in it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
